Generally, a conventional table comprises a table top, and at least two vertical legs mounted on a bottom surface thereof are configured to allow the table to securely stand on the floor. Moreover, some kinds of tables may have a plurality of wheels respectively installed at lower ends of the legs thereby increasing a movability of the table.
However, the conventional table has its disadvantages because: the table has a rigid structure to support objects. Although having the wheels to improve the movability, the table is still heavy and hard to be moved and stored by a user. Therefore, there remains a need for a new and improved design for a table to overcome the problems presented above.